


Падай свободно

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2014, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Self-Harm, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дело было не в привязанности и не в эмоциональной мясорубке, в которую они загремели оба. Дело было в падении. А падать куда всегда найдётся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Падай свободно

**Author's Note:**

> Робби Болдуин был единственным выжившим в Стэмфордоской катастрофе (которая стала причиной начала Гражданской войны) супергероем из числа Новых Воинов. В результате психологических и физических травм, а также жестокого давления со стороны родственников погибших, Робби свихнулся и потерял память. Его суперспособности начали работать иначе: для активации телекинетической силы Робби нужно испытывать боль, поэтому он облачается в некое подобие железной девы - костюм с 612-ю (по числу погибших в Стэмфорде) шипами вовнутрь, которые травмируют тело при каждом движении.  
> Терри Уорд обладает способностями, аналогичными способностям боггартов из "Гарри Поттера": с помощью эмпатии/телепатии считывает чужие кошмары и превращается в самый большой страх жертвы. Ну и подрабатывает местным психотерапевтом. Уйти не может, потому что Осборн шантажирует его здоровьем матери.  
> Оба парня были привлечены в "Инициативу" Мстителей под главенством Нормана Осборна. Инициатива была созвана во время Гражданской войны для охоты за незарегистрированными сверхлюдьми.  
> Написано для команды Avengers 2014 на Фандомную битву.

Стоило Робби выбраться из металлических объятий Мученика, как ноги тут же перестали его держать. Он сделал неуверенный шаг вперёд, покачнулся и свалился бы, если бы Терри не подхватил его за пояс.  
  
Весил Робби не больше своего кота: сплошные жилы, кожа и рубцы на ней, и ещё кровь, уйма крови. Он выбрался из металлических объятий Мученика, и все шестьсот двенадцать ран на его теле открылись, окрашивая алым самого Робби, Терри и землю вокруг.  
  
Из раззявленных недр костюма несло скотобойней. Мунстоун поморщилась и демонстративно отвернулась.  
  
— Нет чтобы помочь, — проворчал ей вслед Терри, ядовито, но недостаточно громко, чтобы она услышала.  
  
Он помог медикам взвалить бессознательное тело на каталку и пошёл за ними следом. Кровь быстро свернулась, но Робби успел потерять достаточно, чтобы в перспективе проваляться в отлючке пару часов.  
  
В последнее время Громовержцы часто выходили на миссии, и медики, чтобы не напрягаться лишний раз, просто поставили Робби катетер в вену. Пока они подключали капельницу, Терри притащил к каталке стул, сел и приготовился ждать.  
  
Возня с Мучеником вне миссий входила в обязанности Таскмастера, но Терри ненавязчиво подвинул его с должности. Ему нравился Робби. Он толком не вдумывался, зачем вызвался сиделкой — быть может, из-за успокаивающего чувства, что хоть кому-то во всём этом безумии приходится хуже, чем ему самому.  
  
Для супергероя без исцеляющего фактора Робби брал на себя слишком много. Тело человеческое, конечно, было ой каким выносливым, но явно не настолько, чтобы раз за разом залечиваться после многочасовой мясорубки в импровизированной «железной деве». Долго Робби в таком темпе не выдержит. Он и так проводил большую часть свободного времени, валяясь без сознания в медотсеке, пока его сердце судорожно перекачивало по венам литры химической дряни, в которой и от крови-то мало что осталось.  
  
Терри жалел Робби. Он хотел бы его спасти, вытащить отсюда, помочь хоть в чём-то. Несмотря на всё видимое благородство порыва, желание это было низким и эгоистичным, попыткой обелить себя самого. Это он прекрасно понимал.  
  
Очередной приступ гадливого самоедства оказался таким сильным, что Терри не выдержал — он подошёл к раковине и принялся яростно тереть ногти мылом.  
  
Отвлёк его телепатический толчок.  
  
Робби застонал сквозь сомкнутые зубы, шевельнулся, попытался привстать, но не смог: руки его были крепко привязаны к поручням.  
  
— Тише, парень, — мягко сказал Терри, возвращаясь к каталке, — давай-ка полегче. Помнишь что-нибудь? Меня помнишь?  
  
Не поворачивая головы, Робби скосил на него взгляд.  
  
— Привет, Травма. Давно я тут?  
  
— Нет, — ответил Терри, размыкая ремни у него на запястьях, осторожно перекрывая клапан катетера и вытаскивая трубку. — Минут двадцать от силы. Идти можешь? — Робби кивнул. — Ну и отлично, тогда в душ и сразу в койку.  
  
Робби поморщился и поднялся, опираясь на подставленный локоть.  
  
— Да уж, — пробормотал он. — Несёт от меня.  
  
— Гроб свой железный понюхай на досуге.  
  
Робби промолчал.  
  
  
Мылись они в душевых персонала. Это было против правил, но Терри чхать хотел на правила, особенно когда ловить их было некому: Осборн временно уехал из лагеря М.О.Л.О.Т.а, Мунстоун брезговала общими душами, а Таскмастер не донёс бы, даже если бы поймал их с поличным.  
  
Поначалу Робби пытался вытолкать Терри взашей, но после позорного падения, результатом которого стал сломанный нос и разнесённый вдребезги умывальник, засунул своё смущение вместе с самостоятельностью куда подальше.  
  
— Умойся пока, — сказал Терри, стягивая с себя перепачканный пиджак и закатывая рукава рубашки.  
  
Робби кивнул и включил воду. Он опёрся о край раковины левой рукой, а правой попытался стереть с лица засохшую кровь. Терри посматривал на него краем глаза — во избежание повторения инцидента с умывальником. И когда Робби вздрогнул, увидев себя в зеркале, сердце Терри в очередной раз изошло жалостью.  
  
Чтобы исправить эту россыпь шрамов, потребуется целая прорва денег и парочка по-настоящему талантливых пластических хирургов.  
  
— Раздевайся и садись, — сказал Терри, тронув его за локоть. — Давай.  
  
Он даже вежливо отвернулся, пока Робби сбрасывал с себя истрепанные холщовые штаны и белье, но тому явно было наплевать. Он опустился на пол рядом со стоком и устало привалился плечом к холодной плитке.  
  
Терри сел напротив, старательно залепил пластырем катетер, разложил вокруг мыло, мочалку и тюбик «Неоспорина», потом размотал шланг и включил душ.  
  
Робби вздрогнул, и Терри ощутимо толкнуло телекинезом. Во всём этом был один плюс: ему не нужно было спрашивать, больно ли: тело говорило само за себя.  
  
Ещё бы не было больно, когда вместо кожи сплошное месиво из мяса и рубцов.  
  
Терри намылил мочалку и принялся аккуратно смывать кровь. Пена быстро меняла цвет, розоватые мыльные хлопья и вода стекали в слив. Робби вздрагивал всякий раз, когда мочалка задевала раны, но послушно подставлял под руки загривок и спину.  
  
— Я всё думаю, почему бы тебе не уйти? — спросил Терри.  
  
— Почему бы тебе не уйти? — в тон ему ответил Робби.  
  
— Мне нельзя. Зато ты волен делать всё, что хочешь.  
  
Робби резко развернулся и перехватил Терри за запястье. На внутренних сторонах рук у него были порезы, ровные линии шрамов от лезвия. Смотреть на это было неприятно почти на физическом уровне.  
  
— Шестьсот двенадцать человек, Травма, — сказал Робби, глядя в сторону. — А виноват я один. Если я уйду, то стану преступником. Я не хочу больше быть преступником, я хочу искупить вину.  
  
Ты не искупишь вину вот так, хотел сказать ему Терри. Хотел — но не смог, не имел права. Его снова захлестнуло яростным желанием вымыть руки, потереть ногти жёсткой щёткой, словно под ними скопилась грязь.  
  
Подавив приступ паники, он переложил мочалку в свободную руку и начал водить ей по предплечью Робби до локтя и вниз, по шрамам от лезвия.  
  
— Давай другую руку, — сказал он.  
  
Пару минут они молчали. Повисшую тишину нарушали только цокот воды о кафель и сдавленное шипение Робби, когда мочалка касалась открытой раны. За каждым таким шипением следовал лёгкий силовой толчок, похожий на невидимый дружеский подзатыльник.  
  
Это изматывало, и Терри в конце концов не выдержал:  
  
— Найлз скучает. Пока тебя нет, он места себе не находит.  
  
— Спасибо, что присматриваешь за ним, — пробормотал Робби. — Спасибо тебе за него, ну, в общем.  
  
Он повернулся к Терри лицом, подставив шею, грудь и живот. Здесь шрамы были самыми страшными: вздувшиеся бледные полосы зарубцевавшихся ран, свежие тонкие царапины, жуткий, похожий на ожог след от пули рядом с сердцем. Терри отложил мочалку и теперь смывал кровь намыленной ладонью, ощупывая кончиками пальцев горячую и шершавую текстуру кожи.  
  
Робби был тощим. Он и во времена Спидболла особой мышечной массой не отличался, но сейчас у него отовсюду выпирали кости. Он выглядел как узник концлагеря.  
  
Терри тяжко сглотнул и прошёлся пальцами от худой ключицы вниз, зацепив кольцо из нержавейки в соске, тронул выпирающие рёбра. Поразительно, как это изувеченное тело вообще могло функционировать.  
  
Упорства Робби хватило бы на маленькую армию.  
  
Ему вдруг стало жарко. То ли от пара, то ли от чего-то ещё рубашка взмокла и прилипла к спине. Он повёл лопатками, но так стало только хуже.  
  
— Травма... — неуверенно окликнул Робби.  
  
— Терри.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Имя моё. Терри. Терренс Уорд.  
  
Он намылил руку и провёл ладонью по шее Робби рядом с ухом, где осталась подсохшая кровь. И замер, потому что понял: впервые за весь вечер Робби смотрел ему в глаза, а не куда-то в сторону.  
  
У него были очень светлые радужки, почти прозрачные, и рыжеватые короткие ресницы. Зрачки подёргивались, будто он никак не мог сфокусироваться.  
  
— Я знаю, как тебя зовут, — тихо сказал Робби. — Я просто предпочитаю называть тебя Травмой.  
  
— Ладно, — кашлянув, ответил Терри. — Ладно, я не возражаю.  
  
Робби откинул голову назад, потеревшись о руку Терри. Движение вышло каким-то отчаянным, и Терри машинально растопырил пальцы, пропуская через них короткие светлые волосы.  
  
— О господи, — только и успел сказать он, потому что Робби вдруг качнулся, подался вперёд и уткнулся ему переносицей в сгиб между плечом и шеей.  
  
Помедлив, Терри обхватил его за плечи, неловко погладил мыльной рукой по острым позвонкам.  
  
— Эй, Робби, эй, — заговорил он, — всё в порядке, чего ты, Робби?  
  
Его снова продрало колкой волной жара, и он понял наконец, что это не душ и не он сам. Жар исходил от Робби, не от тела, конечно же, от рассудка. Терри чувствовал его так же явно, как шрамы под пальцами.  
  
Робби чуть отстранился, но только чтобы прижаться к шее Терри горячим ртом, цепляя кожу зубами.  
  
— Эй, — отчаянно прошептал Терри, понимая, что контроль выскальзывает из его рук. — Эй, ты что делаешь...  
  
Робби не дал ему договорить — он обхватил Терри ладонями за лицо, развернул к себе и поцеловал. Целовался он неловко, больше лизал и кусался, чередуя зубы с языком, и Терри со стоном разомкнул губы. Эмоциональный напор оказался слишком сильным. Все блоки разлетелись, как стекло под ударами стихии.  
  
Сердце стучало где-то в районе глотки, в ушах шумела кровь. Терри хотел бы знать, зачем Робби делал это, но он был телепатом постольку-поскольку — больше эмпатом, машинкой, считывавшей страхи. И все силы его сейчас уходили на то, чтобы не дать затаившемуся в нём монстру прорваться наружу.  
  
— Никто здесь не относится ко мне как к человеку... — хрипло сказал Робби.  
  
— Ты сам к себе как к человеку не относишься, — отозвался Терри, и Робби качнул головой, словно его раздражали эти слова.  
  
— … кроме тебя, — закончил он.  
  
— Таскмастер...  
  
Робби снова заткнул ему рот. Язык царапнул шарик пирсинга, и Терри снова не сдержал удивлённого стона. Он не был возбуждён — слишком боялся отпустить контроль, — зато явно ощутил, как упёрся ему в бедро член Робби.  
  
— Дьявол, — зашипел Терри. — Да что ты...  
  
Робби сгрёб руками ворот его рубашки и потащил на себя, прямо на бьющий снизу душ. Плитка была скользкой от мыла, колени разъезжались. Пар забивался в лёгкие почище ваты, Терри поймал себя на том, что сознание его уплывало...  
  
Чужие эмоции, не его. Не его паническая атака, не его страх, но у Терри всё равно не получалось их толком разделить. Он по-прежнему погано управлялся со своими способностями: контроль держать научился, пользоваться даром — нет.  
  
Он вдохнул и выдохнул, пропуская через себя бурю.  
  
И сдался.  
  
Робби был напуган, он был в истерике, и Терри не оставалось ничего, кроме как огладить его ладонью по плечам, прижаться к виску носом и мучительно пожалеть, что в списке его способностей не числилось полноценной телепатии, с умением забраться в мозги и успокоить одним ментальным жестом.  
  
Он спустил вниз руку и обхватил пальцами член Робби. Он никогда раньше не делал этого другому мужчине, поэтому получилось неловко и неудобно, но получилось всё равно — Робби тесно приник к нему и развёл колени.  
  
— Ладно, хорошо, — бестолково пробормотал Терри, водя кулаком вверх-вниз, вспоминая, как делал это себе самому, то сжимая сильнее, то почти размыкая пальцы, — всё в порядке, тише...  
  
Он был уже полностью мокрым, весь в пенных разводах. От Робби пахло нездоровым больничным запахом: смесью крови, пота и антисептика. Терри зажмурился, поцеловал Робби в висок, в щёку и едва не вздрогнул, когда Робби по-кошачьи плавно потёрся о него всем телом.  
  
Он всё время молчал, все эти несколько жалких минут, за исключением хриплого полувсхипа-полустона, когда Терри зацепил ногтями кольцо пирсинга в его пупке, и кончил он тоже молча.  
  
— Чёр-рт, — выдохнул Терри.  
  
Отодвинуться он не рискнул, не хотел пугать, но через пару секунд Робби отстранился сам.  
  
Он всё ещё смотрел на Терри. Взгляд у него был расфокусированным и озадаченным, словно он сам не мог понять, что случилось.  
  
— Эй, — как можно мягче сказал Терри, — всё в полном порядке. Ты как?  
  
— Нормально, — ответил Робби. Он озадаченно моргнул и опустил глаза.  
  
— Всё в порядке, — повторил Терри, чувствуя себя невозможно усталым. — Давай закончим это всё и пойдём спать.  
  
Он попытался выбросить произошедшее из головы. И у него получилось, пусть он и знал, что это временно: ни одной лишней мысли его не посетило, пока он помогал Робби вымыть ноги, обтирал его полотенцем, пока замазывал сочившиеся сукровицей раны «Неоспорином». Он даже попытался завести какой-то бессмысленный разговор, кажется, о Найлзе, но Робби его не поддержал.  
  
Робби больше не смотрел ему в глаза, но Робби вообще не любил держать зрительный контакт, привыкнув постоянно находиться под защитой металлической маски, так что и об этом Терри тоже попытался не тревожиться.  
  
  
Его накрыло только когда он оказался один в своей комнате. Стащив с себя промокшую одежду и отправив её в мусорник, Терри замер напротив зеркала, разглядывая бледное, оскаленное лицо в отражении.  
  
— Что ж ты наделал, ублюдок? — спросил Терри у себя самого.  
  
Теперь, когда ему не нужно было держать монстра в узде, мысль обо всём произошедшем отозвалась тяжестью ниже живота. Терри стиснул зубы так, что заболела челюсть, и начал яростно натирать мылом ногти.


End file.
